Heart of Time
by DeliciouslyAddicted
Summary: Aki is an impurity and that's all he ever will be. And living this life is harder than it looks.Aki's father is a wealthy merchant and his father is married to his mother who is a wealthy hat tailor. Together, they are the richest couple in The City Of Shi. Where everything is natural and pure. But this impurity makes him special. He has the TimeHeart.


**I make people angry. What have I done to make them this way?**

**{****_I have died everyday, waiting for you._****}**

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. I looked down at my watch, listening to the tiny sounds it made. My black and blue watch moved with every passing second. Tick Tock. Only, I knew that what I was listening to wasn't my clock. It was my heart. Tick Tock._

"Aki! Pay attention!" I glanced up at the fuming teacher in front of me. I looked back down at my worksheet, ignoring the gazes of the whole classroom watching my every move.

"Aki!" He shouted once again. I looked up at him and stared him in the eye. He shrunk back a little, his anger evaporating and fear taking its place. The normal reaction to my gaze. I sighed, and picked up my pencil, prepared to write down my notes. He shivered, continuing the lesson as if nothing happened.

The bell rang, causing everyone to jump up from their seats and run out the door. I packed away my folders, patiently, because I don't like to rush things. I walked out the door, backpack slung over one shoulder. I pulled my hood further down my face, covering my eyes. People don't like my eyes. My eyes are unnatural, and in this city, if you're unnatural, you're going to be treated like the trash that you look like. I stared down at the floor, watching as all the feet shuffled away from me. I rolled my eyes at their cowardice, but I knew that I would do the same thing if I were them.

"Aye, Aki!" I heard someone call out. I didn't move my head but I moved my eyes, hidden because of my hood and hair.

"You going to eat with us today at lunch?" they asked. I groaned inward, it was those two idiots who think I'm in need of help. I'm not. I'm fine the way I'm living, rejected and alone. It doesn't sound as bad as you might think, I can move freely without someone always watching my back. I picked my headphones up from around my neck and placed them on my ears, turning my music on from inside in pocket. _Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

"Mmh! Mmmhuhmmm munmmhm mhhammm." I couldn't hear them as they poked my shoulder and tried to get my attention. I brushed them off, sliding in between to groups of gossipers, who closed the gap as soon as I walked past. I sighed in relief, not seeing them anywhere.

"Mmh!" I yelped, then bowed my head in annoyance, sweat dropping. They were in front of me, so close I can smell their cheap cologne and perfume, which, let me tell you, smelt awful. I gave in and removed my headphones, but not meeting their gaze.

"Aki, I think you should sit with us, so you won't get beat up. Can you walk with us?" Yaoke asked. Yugure, her brother, nodded and smiled like a lunatic. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No and no." I walked away from those idiots, they don't know what they're getting themselves into.

"Aki! Have lunch with us! We're your only friends!" I stopped, my shoulders tensing.

"Who said you were my friends?" I asked. I walked onto the front doors, wanting to go home and have lunch today. Baka, baka, baka.

"Aki! Wait!" I turned around, and saw that the twins had started running to me.

"Supido." I whispered. I ran far from them, and they haven't even noticed yet. People like me shouldn't make people like them, the baka kind of people, their friends. I would only make their life a living hell. I jerked to a stop, letting my stomach catch up with me.

"Kassei-ka suru." I saw the blue flames lick around my arms, and soon I felt it around my neck. I felt a rush of energy surge through my body, causing me to smile. The energy dissipated, making me frown and walk on. I walked down the cobblestone path near the road, almost home for lunch. My parents aren't home for dinner, they work until late at night. I'm an only child, which makes my life harder. My parents wanted a nice child with natural features, not one child with unnatural eyes and can do things that aren't humanly possible. Okay, they don't know about my abilities yet, and I don't think I'm going to tell them for a while. They haven't gotten used to my eyes, that's the least of what's not normal about me.

"Home." I said to myself. Even if it was the home of a wealthy man and his wife who hate me, it was still my home. I unlocked the door and took a step inside.

"Yuso-Kitchin." I vanished from the front hall, and appeared at the other side of the house in the kitchen. My stomach grumbled, shaking my body with hunger. I pulled my vest over me more securely, it was cold in here. I opened the refrigerator and examined the contents inside. We had leftover sushi from yesterday. I shivered at the thought of last night, the image of my mother devouring the sushi. I could've left the room, but I was hungry.

"Looking for something?" I gasped, and ran out the door. I'm going to get beat for this. And my time of living in this house is shortening. I ran down the cobblestones, leaving a cloud of dirt behind me.

_Tick Tock._

**Author's note:**

**Heyheyhey! How's it going, readers? I was kind of dry in the fan fiction writing so I thought that I could make a story with new characters, you know, like my own story. Also, I might add more to this chapter later...if I have anytime... So, here you go.**

**Dictionary:**

**Baka- Idiot, Stupid**

**Supido- Speed**

**Kassei-ka suru- Energize**

**Yuso-Kitchin- Teleport-Kitchen**

**Hope you like it!**

**Arigatou for reading!~Review~**

**:3**

**P.S. I don't think I'll continue my other stories anytime soon. Sorry, I feel really bad, but I have no time or honestly, I don't think I'll be able to write more in this story either... You can tell me how much you hate me for not updating my other stories, and you can unfollow me. All I ask for in return, is a review of this story. Sorry, my dear readers. ****_(Hint: If you want me to update a specific story, just PM me and I'll try... ;P)_**


End file.
